Gone
by nene137
Summary: Bahkan penyesalan pun tak ada gunanya. JeongCheol/GyuHan. BL.


GONE

JeongCheol/GyuHan

warning: boys love, typo(s), ooc

© mereka semua milik diri mereka masing-masing. saya cuma minjem bentar.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Aku kembali meminum cairan merah dengan aroma yang menggiuran ini. Sedikit pahit mendera indera pengecap ku namun itu 'lah nikmatnya rasa minuman ini. Selain itu dengan minuman ini mungkin aku bisa –sedikit- melupakan dia yang dulu pernah ku sakiti.

Hembusan angin meniupkan helaian rambut ku, pelan ku tutup mata ku yang memang sudah berat akibat minuman beralkohol yang ku minum sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sekarang dapat Ku rasakan dinginnya udara yang menerpa kulit ku, seakan menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang ku. Tapi aku tahu, dingin ini bukanlah alasan kenapa aku harus meneteskan air mata ini.

Aku pria yang kuat –semua orang mengakuinya- jadi sudah bisa dipastikan jika hanya udara yang sedengin ini tidak mungkin membuatku meneteskan air mata. Bukan, bukan karena ini yang menyebab 'kan aku menangis. Tapi... karena orang itu, pria itu. Orang yang dulu pernah ku sakiti.

Malaikatku.

Sekarang Aku benar-benar menyesal. Benar kata orang 'penyesalan selalu datang terlambat'.

.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol-ah aku menyukai mu sejak lama, ah maksudku, aku- aku mencintai mu, mau kah- mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dengan wajah yang sangat cantik pada seorang pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

Angin sore menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berjatuhan di taman belakang sekolah tempat kedua pemuda itu berdiri. Dengan hati yang berdebar tidak karuan pria cantik yang tadi mengutarakan perasaannya itu pun menanti jawaban dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya -Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya menatapnya diam. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian Seungcheol mengatakan "Mianhae , kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menerima mu. Kau pasti tahu perasaan ku pada mu hanya sebatas rasa sayang dari

hyung kepada dongsaeng Jeonghan-ie. Dan kau juga pasti tahu kalau aku , kalau aku normal."

Jeonghan –nama pemuda cantik tadi hanya dapat tersenyum sambil manahan tangisannya. Padahal dia sudah mengira Seungcheol akan menjawab seperti itu, tapi setelah mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari mulutnya Jeonghan tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini. Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan

"Ah... Uum... Tidak apa-apa Seungcheol-ah, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi aku boleh 'kan tetap mencintai mu seperti ini?" Baru saja Seungcheol akan menjawab, Jeonghan kembali melanjutkan. " Ku mohon biarkan lah perasaan ku ini. Aku berjanjanji tidak akan memaksakan perasaan ku ini padamu, dan- dan boleh 'kah aku menunggu mu? Menunggumu untuk mencintai ku?" Tanya Jeonghan penuh harap.

Seungcheol tentu terkejut mendengarnya, namun setelah meliahat wajah penuh harap dari teman serta tetangganya ini mau tidak mau Seungcheol menurut. Lagipula dia yakin perasaan Jeonghan padanya pasti akan segera hilang.

Dengan lembut Seungcheol tersenyum pada Jeonghan kemudian mengusap kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek, "Ne, Jeonghan-ie,"

.

.

.

.

Padahal kau bilang akan menunggu ku, tapi sekarang apa Jeonghan-ie?

Bahkan dengan santainya kau datang ke rumah ku untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahan mu dengan sahabat mu itu. Pada pemuda Kim yang menurut ku sangat tidak pantas untuk bersanding bersama mu.

Ini semua gara-gara pemuda Kim itu. Mungkin jika dia tidak ada kau akan tetap mencintai ku, kau akan tetap menjaga perasaan mu pada ku. Kau akan selalu bersama ku.

Tapi apa benar ini salahnya?

Aku tahu saat Jeonghan kesulitan dia lah orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Setiap Jeonghan sedang kebingunangan karena pelajaran yang tidak dimengertinya dia lah yang ada untuk membantu. Bahkan aku yakin saat Jeonghan sedih karena aku pun dia lah yang ada di sampingnya, seseorang yang aku yakini menguatkan seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

Jadi, apa aku berhak marah? Hah ku rasa tidak.

Apakah, apakah aku telah terlalu melukai hati mu Jeonghan?

Ah, aku memang bodoh, seharusnya aku sadar diri. Sudah terlalu sering aku melukai hatinya sekian kali menolak pernyataan cintanya, sekian kali berkencan dengan yeoja-yeoja di hadapannya, dan sekian kali mengatkan bahwa aku seorang laki-laki normal.

Bahakan untuk menyadarkan perasaan ku padanya pun aku butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, dan seharusnya aku tahu sejak lama bahwa tidak ada manusia yang mampu bertahan dengan perasaan yang tidak pasti seperti ini, ya... Termasuk Yoon Jeonghan.

Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkannya, karena memang dari awal aku lah yang bersalah di sini, bukan Jeonghan, bukan juga pemuda Kim itu. Ini semua murni kesalah ku.

Haaaah...

Ku hela nafas ku dalam. Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya patah hati? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Bahkan rasa sakitnya sampai membuat ku tidak menghiraukan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit ini karena memang sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu aku terduduk di sini. Di balkon kamar ku. Tepat menghadap rumahnya yang sekarang memang sudah kosong ditinggalkan penghuninya pergi ke New York.

Ku ambil kotak beludru yang ada di saku jas ku, ku buka dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin indah yang telah khusus ku pesan di toko perhiasan untuknya. Kemudian ku tatap kertas berwarna merah tua yang ada di samping tempat duduk ku dengan pandangan yang mengabur.

Kim Mingyu & Yoon Jeonghan

Dua nama itu tertera indah di sana, dengan tinta emas yang menambah kemewahan dari undangan itu.

Dua nama yang sebentar lagi akan mengikat janji suci meraka di atas altar.

Dan salah satu nama yang tertera di sana juga akan aku ukir di dalam hati ku.

"Saranghae Jeonghan-ie."

Bahkan penyesalan pun sudah tidak ada gunanya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Omake

"Jeonghan-ie kau menagis?"

Jeonghan tersentak mendengar suara bass yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menghapus linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Kemudian dengan senyum mengembang dia menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Kau bicara apa Mingyu-ya? Kau tahu aku tidak suka menangis," Ucap Jeonghan berjalan menghampiri Mingyu yang memang hanya berjarak satu meter dari bangku taman tempatnya duduk tadi.

Grep

"Min-Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini?" Ucap Jeongham gelagapan saat sahabat dekatnya ini memeluknya erat.

"Jangan berbohong, Aku tahu kau menangis gara-gara si bodoh itu lagi kan?! Jangan sok kuat Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan hanya bisa diam mendapat perlakuan Mingyu. Dengan air mata yang kembali menetes, Jeonghan membalas pelukan hangat Mingyu dan mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Dia tahu dia tidak sendirian.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya bagaimana kau tahu aku menangis tadi?" Tanya Jeonghan setelah sadar akan sesuatu. Tadi dia sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon yang rindang dan Mingyu juga hanya melihat punggung Jeonghan dari jarak satu meter lalu bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu bahwa dia sedang menangis?

Mingyu tersenyum masih dengan posisi memeluk Jeonghan, "Aku lebih tahu dirimu dari pada yang kau ketahui Yoon Jeonghan."

Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ehem mau konfirmasi dulu nih, saya itu sukaaaaaa banget JeongCheol, tapi keseringan baca ff yang Jeonghannya disakitin babeh. saya sebagai penggemar berat emak ga terima donk. jadi sesekali buat babeh menderita ga apa donk yaaa~ kekeke.

ff saya sebelumnya juga emak yg tersakiti, jadi sekarang giliran babeh kekeke.

dan kenapa akhirnya emak sama mingyu? itu karena sayanya aja yang lagi kecantol ketampanan si item haha.

the last, seenggaknya hargai tulisan saya dengan review ya.

terimakasih muaaaach


End file.
